Crossings
by macmoosie
Summary: Justin Hawke, the newest agent for the CIA learns quickly that his job must always come before personal intimacies. But after getting close to Michael Vaughn, he might just put all that aside...endangering them both.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Alias, nor am I affiliated with ABC or JJ Abrams in any way. If I did own the show, don't you think it'd still be on-the-air? Haha! But I do own the original characters featured in this story and they aren't to be used or mentioned elsewhere without my permission.

**Author's Note:** The story takes place in a Season 3 setting; the CIA office is the same as the one in S3, but with a Season 5 feel, if you know what I mean. Sloane is still buried in Rambaldi's tomb in Mongolia, Sydney and Vaughn never had an intimate relationship--they're just friends--and that's pretty much it. Rated T for violence and future mature themes. I'll change the rating to M should I see fit. It'd be much easier if I could just rate the chapters, but that might give away the story. Either way, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

1/

The sun had just set over Canberra, the warm air turning cool as the time changed. Hours passed, people moved, birds flew, cars drove. The clock struck midnight, some people turning in for the night, working late, but not at the Athens Club. Techno music could be heard two blocks away from the nightclub, the current song being Diggin' Your Scene by Smash Mouth. The red velvet carpet from the door to the side of the club held a line of people waiting to get inside.

Three people on a mission were already inside the club, spread about the floor. Sydney Bristow stood at the bar, drinking a cocktail, her eyes peeled for the target. Marcus Dixon was sitting on a leather chair on the upper level of the club, watching over the dance floor. I stood near a pillar closest to the emergency exit toward the back of the club. "Any sign of him?" Sydney asked.

"Not yet," Marshall replied. Sitting in the reconnaissance van parked on the street behind the nightclub, Marshall Flinkman typed quickly on his computer, scanning the area for oncoming vehicles, looking as if they were heading toward the club. Suddenly, he spotted two black cars closing in on Athens, both were Mercedes. "Wait. Two black Mercedes are coming close." The two cars stopped in front of the club, three men exiting the second, heading for the door. "He's here."

Sydney's eyes dashed to the main doors of the club the moment they opened. "I have a twenty on Hauser," she confirmed. My eyes scanned the club for the target and spotted him. "Copy that, Mountaineer."

"I've spotted him," Dixon added.

*******

"Alexander Hauser," Jack Bristow spoke, his voice sounding as if he was bored with his job. "He's been on the CIA's list for quite some time. His business involves extortion, weapon sales, black market sales, it goes on. Tomorrow night, he's going to be off that list for good. Justin, Sydney, Dixon, you're going to Canberra. We've got word that Hauser will be going to the Athens Club around midnight to meet with a contact. Get his client list and bring him into custody."

My eyes narrowed as I wished Jack hadn't put me on the mission so soon. It's my second day at the CIA and I'm already being tasked in the field. I blinked and listened to Marshall's briefing on the operational technology. When he finished, I headed back to my desk and turned the computer on. Checking my email, I looked up and noticed someone standing next to me. "I heard you're going to Canberra," a voice said.

I turned to see Vaughn smiling at me. "Yeah, unfortunately."

"What do you mean?"

I lifted my hands off the keyboard and turned to face him. Michael Vaughn. My savior at CIA, really. Jack assigned him to be a guide of sorts to me for my first few weeks here. I know he wanted Sydney to do it, but apparently, Vaughn's used to stuff like this--being Sydney's handler when she was a double agent inside SD-6. In all honesty, I like Sydney, but I'd much prefer working with Michael.

"It's just--it's my second day and I'm already working in the field."

He laughed and sat on the desk, crossing his arms. "Well what did you expect? I mean, yeah it's your second day, but when the CIA's got a good field agent in their hands, of course they're going to use him."

"Good field agent? How would you--"

"I've got an instinct," he interrupted. I was about to speak until he raised a finger. "And you can ask around, my instincts haven't failed me yet."

I laughed and rubbed my forehead. "Okay, fine. Not like I have a choice to skip the mission or something."

"No, you don't. So do your best and keep your head in the game." He smiled and walked away, no doubt heading to his own desk to do whatever he did during the day.

*******

Sydney made her way toward Hauser, keeping her eye on his two bodyguards. Her gold sunglasses with red lenses allowed her to see any weapons through a person's clothing, a Marshall Flinkman creation. She glanced at the two and spotted a loaded Glock 17 on both of them. She stopped when she noticed the two armed personnel migrate away from Hauser and realized he must have told them to keep watch from assigned positions.

I watched as Hauser climbed the stairs to the upper level of the club and down the hallway north of Dixon's location. "Proceeding to take out the first bodyguard," Sydney spoke.

"I'm on the second," I replied.

Walking around the club, I spotted the second guard standing near the bathrooms, his hands folded in front of him. Standing behind him, I quickly elbowed him in his side, ducking to avoid a punch to my face. Twisting his arm, I pushed him into the men's room, quickly disarming him as I caught a glimpse of his handgun. Elbowing him in the face, he lost consciousness and I contacted Sydney. "Second guard's out."

"Copy that, so is the first."

I met Sydney at the stairs and followed her to the meeting room of Hauser and his contact. Dixon joined us and kicked the door down when we got there. Entering the room, we stopped short when we saw Hauser and his contact, aiming guns at the three of us.

*******

"Hey Sydney," I called after her. She stopped and turned, heading my way. She smiled when she arrived at my desk.

"Hey Justin, what's up?"

"Not much. Listen, I was thinking about the mission and…well, how often do things go wrong?"

She crossed her arms and sat on the desk like Vaughn had. "Are you nervous?" I nodded faintly. "Good. That's normal. Look, I understand your reluctance to do this. It's your first mission, but trust me, it'll be fine. This is an incredibly easy one considering missions I've done in the past, but it's difficulty level shouldn't deter your mind from the task at hand."

"I understand. In other words, I shouldn't let my guard down just because you told me it's easy?"

"Right," she smiled. "Always stay two steps ahead of the game. There's always a margin for error, and in the event that something goes wrong, never panic. You might risk the safety of yourself and your fellow agents. But like I said, don't think too much about it. Just focus and try your hardest."

Basically what Vaughn told me. It's not like I didn't believe him, but a second opinion is always good. I nodded and watched as Sydney walked away. Sighing, I turned back to the computer and continued typing.

*******

I exhaled at the sight of Hauser and his contact with the guns on us. The other man with him was blonde, his eyes a dark blue. He wore a black pinstripe suit with a black shirt, buttoned up halfway, his chest showing a little. "Sark," Sydney said, sounding annoyed.

"Miss Bristow. A pleasure to see you again," he replied, his English accent suiting him perfectly. "Dixon, you as well." His eyes locked onto mine. "And you must be Mr. Hawke, the latest addition to the Central Intelligence team."

I wanted to smile, the guy was good looking. Instead, I maintained my emotionless expression and looked at Sydney, my eyes looking back to Sark when he spoke again. "I'll tell you now, if you're planning to arrest me, I won't make it easy on you."

"Don't you mean 'us'?" Hauser asked, still focused on us.

"No. You're just a complication."

Suddenly, Sark turned his gun on Hauser and shot him twice in the back. The three of us jumped in shock, our eyes darting from the late Alexander to his British assassin. The gun in Sark's hand was aimed at us again. He pulled out a second gun and shot out the glass of the window behind him. "It was a pleasure to see you again, and especially to meet you, Mr. Hawke." Before we could stop him, he dropped from the window and drove off in a dark convertible.

*******

"Sark killed Hauser and took off with the client list," Sydney informed her father.

Jack's face was emotionless. He simply nodded and said we'd have another chance. I sat at my desk and submitted my report. Vaughn came and sat on the desk. "I heard about the mission," he smiled.

"You did?"

He nodded. "Yep. Good work, I'm proud."

I smiled, no doubt my cheeks red. "Thanks Michael."

"No problem. I'll be at my desk if you need me."

I wonder if I make it obvious that I like him. I mean, I try not to and I don't think I do, but…well I hope I don't. I think I fell in love with Vaughn the first time I met him. I never believed in love at first sight until I laid eyes on him. I wish I knew more about him.

I watched him as he headed back to his desk, sighing as I turned back to my computer. The rest of the day seemed to drag on. I headed to my car, unlocking and opening the door to the dark red Toyota Prius.

Driving home, I stopped by Sydney's house, hoping she was there. I spotted her car in the driveway and pulled beside it. Heading to the door, I rang the doorbell and waited. Turning, I watched as a few people jogged down the street. I heard the door unlock and turned to see Sydney smiling. "Hey Justin, what's up?"

"Not much, but do you have a minute?"

"Yeah, sure, come on in."

I entered her house, taking a seat on the couch. She brewed some coffee and sat next to me. "What's on your mind?"

I hesitated for a second, but gained confidence to ask, "What can you tell me about Michael Vaughn?"

She raised an eyebrow. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, he seems like an interesting person, to say the least. I have to work with him, but I don't know much about him."

She smiled and cleared her throat. "Well, as I'm sure you know, Vaughn's a very nice guy. He's thoughtful, he's kind, but don't let that fool you. When it comes to missions, he's completely focused on the task at hand."

"That doesn't surprise me," I laughed.

She continued to talk about him, answering any questions I had, but keeping the line clear not to tell me anything that he might not want me knowing. She stopped in mid-speech and looked at me carefully. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, why do you ask?"

She hesitated for a minute. "Justin, we've been friends for two years. If there's something going on, you know you can trust me, right?"

"Of course, Syd. I know that, and thanks."

She nodded and sipped her coffee. I finished mine a few minutes before. She knew. I knew it. I could tell. Either she knew or she suspected something. Or maybe she was trying to make it seem like that so I'd come out with it. I mentally slapped myself in the face and cleared my throat.

"Well, I ought to head home. Thanks again, Sydney."

"No problem," she said, walking me to the door. "See you tomorrow."

The drive home went by quickly, thank God. I was so tired, I just wanted to collapse. Pulling into the driveway, I unlocked the front door and put the lights on, closing and locking the door behind me. Heading to the bedroom, I undressed and walked into the bathroom. Running the water, I stepped into the shower and leaned against the wall, the soothing hot water relaxing my muscles.

When I finished, I pulled on a pair of black and white basketball shorts and a white t-shirt. Grabbing a glass from the cabinet, I drank some water and leaned against the counter. I sighed and set the glass down. The phone was right there, right next to the couch. I crossed the room and sat on the tan leather couch and turned on the 46" plasma screen television. Flipping through the channels, I settled on a football game and set the remote down. I couldn't even concentrate on the TV. I picked up the cordless phone and held it in my hands. All I had to do was press the green button and dial the number. That's it, and I couldn't even do that.

Suddenly, the phone rang and made me jump. I pressed the button and put it to my ear. "Hello?"

It was him. "Hey Justin, it's Michael."

"Oh, hey what's up?"

"Nothing. Listen, I'm still at the office, but I'm leaving in a little while and when I do, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out, maybe get to know each other better."

I smiled from ear to ear. "Yeah, that'd be nice. Um, my house?"

"Yeah sure. I'll be there around 7ish."

"All right, see you then."

"Okay, bye."

Hanging up, I laughed to myself and headed to my bedroom. Changing into dark blue jeans, I put on a long sleeved white shirt and a black shirt over it. Pulling the sleeves up, I put on socks and white sneakers and headed back to the living room. Looking at the clock, it read 6:48pm.

The doorbell rang at exactly 7:09pm. I crossed the room to the front door and opened it. There he was. Standing there right in front of me, wearing light blue jeans, a white shirt, and a dark blue jacket. "You changed," I said, pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah," he laughed, "I thought a business suit would be too formal."

I smiled and stepped aside, "Come in." I followed him into the living room and stood near the kitchen as he sat on the couch. "You want anything?"

"Do you have coffee?"

"Yeah, how do you take it?"

"Cream, two sugars."

I made a cup for the two of us and sat next to him, handing him his. "So, what do you want to know about me?"

"I'm not sure," he laughed, "The important things, I guess. We'll be working together for awhile, so I thought it best that we actually knew each other."

If only he knew how much I knew about him already. Part of me wanted to tell him what I knew, but I didn't want to come off as abrasive. I just sat back and told him what he wanted to know. Hours passed and the conversation switched from friendly to personal.

He could tell something was up with me. "What's the matter?" he asked.

I looked into his hazel eyes, his into mine and I knew. "Michael…there's something you should know."

* * *

Chapter One is complete! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it--however, I think I'll enjoy writing Chapter Two more, which by the way is on it's way. Let me know what you thought by leaving a review!


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Alias, nor am I affiliated with ABC or JJ Abrams in any way. If I did own the show, don't you think it'd still be on-the-air? Haha! But I do own the original characters featured in this story and they aren't to be used or mentioned elsewhere without my permission.

**Author's Note:** The story takes place in a Season 3 setting; the CIA office is the same as the one in S3, but with a Season 5 feel, if you know what I mean. Sloane is still buried in Rambaldi's tomb in Mongolia, Sydney and Vaughn never had an intimate relationship--they're just friends--and that's pretty much it. Rated T for violence and future mature themes. I'll change the rating to M should I see fit. It'd be much easier if I could just rate the chapters, but that might give away the story. Either way, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

2/

He looked at me as if he knew what I was about to say. I prepared myself for his reaction, but then wondered if I should even tell him. It's not too late. I could tell him that I asked Sydney about him instead. Should I? I swallowed hard and was about to speak when I was cut off by his lips pressing against mine. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I just sat there as he kissed me, his hands going around my waist.

He stood up and took my hand, leading the two of us to my bedroom. He kicked the door shut and pushed me against the bed. I watched breathlessly as he pulled his shirt off and tossed it on the bed, his chiseled abs beckoning my touch. He undid his belt, unbuttoned his jeans, and pulled them down a bit, revealing his white and blue patterned boxers. He was just about to pull them down as well when I heard him say my name. "Justin. Justin!"

I snapped back to reality, realizing we were still sitting on my couch, Michael looking at me with a face of concern. "Are you all right?"

I shook my head and sighed. "Yeah I'm fine."

"So what were you going to tell me?"

I blinked and braced myself. "I asked Sydney about you. Earlier today. She told me everything I wanted to know--the non-personal stuff anyway. It's just, I knew we'd have to work together for quite sometime, and I thought it best to learn more about you that way our work together goes smoothly."

He laughed. Why was he laughing? "Let me guess, you thought I'd be mad about that?" I nodded. "Well I'm not. I would've done the same thing."

"I wouldn't have if I knew you were going to call me and ask to hang out with me."

He smiled and cleared his throat. "Well, I appreciate your honesty about it. That's good."

I laughed and rubbed my forehead. Yeah, I was laughing, but on the inside, I thought I was going to explode. We spent the following hours watching the football game I tuned into earlier. The home team won by eight points by the time the game ended at 9:00pm. Michael cleared his throat and sat up. "Well, I ought to get home. I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled and put his jacket on.

"Okay, see you then." I followed him to the door and watched him get into his car, honking the horn twice before pulling out of the driveway and heading to his house.

I sighed and closed the door, locking it for the night. I shut the television off and rinsed out the coffee mugs before changing back into my shorts and shirt and brushing my teeth. Setting my alarm, I climbed into bed and pulled the sheets up to my chest. After a few minutes, I fell asleep, and it was the first night I dreamt of Michael Vaughn.

*******

By the time I arrived at the office, almost everyone was there already. The low-level personnel moved about the building, tending to their business as the field agents met in the briefing room. I sat next to Sydney, across from Vaughn, diagonal from Dixon, Rachel on Dixon's left, Marshall on Sydney's other side.

Jack stood at the computer screens on the wall, preparing to brief us on our next mission. "This morning," he began, "We got word from a contact of mine--Sark plans on selling Hauser's client list to the highest bidder, in this case, Travis LeBlanc--a terrorist from Midwest Australia."

I cleared my throat, "Sark as in the man we encountered last night?"

He nodded. "Julian Sark. Little is known about his true background, but he has had affiliations with Arvin Sloane and SD-6, The Covenant, Prophet Five, and Irina Derevko. He's freelance, we know that for a fact, but his allegiances change from time to time."

Sydney wrinkled her forehead. "So, where are we going?"

"England. Sark is meeting with LeBlanc tonight in London…right around the corner from MI6. Sydney, Dixon, and Justin, you're on point. Vaughn and Rachel are on comms. Wheels up in half an hour."

Leaving the briefing room, I headed to my desk to check my messages before following Sydney to op-tech. When we finished, we headed to the airport and boarded the plane to London. When we arrived, it was 9:34pm, six minutes until the meet.

The building where they were meeting was closed for renovations, the fixings just about finished. It was being remodeled into an office complex for a mechanics industry. Infiltrating the building, the three of us spread out to find Sark and LeBlanc. I covered the third floor, searching each office until I reached one with a locked door. Kicking it down, I carefully stepped inside, my hands gripped tightly on the Heckler & Koch USP handgun.

I lowered my gun when I realized the room was empty, but suddenly felt cold steel against my neck, the sound of the door closing behind me. "A pleasure to see you again, Mr. Hawke," the voice behind me was touched with an English accent, and I knew. Sark. "Drop your gun and go radio silent."

I did as he instructed and turned to face him. His black pinstripe jacket was left unbuttoned, showing his white dress shirt underneath. His blue eyes shone brighter than last time. I couldn't deny it; he was incredibly attractive.

I stepped backward as he stepped forward, stopping when I realized the oak desk behind me would allow me no further movement. He came closer, forcing me to lean against the desk, wondering what he was going to do. "Don't move, or else I'll be forced to regrettably put a bullet in you."

Regrettably? I looked at him with a questioning face, noticing that he picked it up. "What would you say if I offered you to come work for me instead of the CIA? What if I doubled what they pay you currently?"

I didn't say anything. I swallowed hard, wondering what I should do. I can't leave the CIA for him--they know everything about me, my family, where I live--they'd find me before I could even get to safety, and then I'd be under arrest for treason.

He leaned closer, brushing his face against mine. His warm breath touched my neck, sending shivers up my spine. He stood in between my legs, pressing his body against mine, the gun pressed against my back. I felt his warm lips against my cheek, traveling down to my neck. "In addition to money, I have another form of compensation in mind."

I didn't know what to do. If I moved in a hostile way, he'd no doubt kill me. I couldn't agree to his terms either. Before I could speak, he dragged his lips to mine and pressed them together. His free hand traveled to my neck, holding me still. When he broke the kiss, I definitely wanted more.

He smiled mischievously. "I know how you feel about me. Consider that a taste of what you can get working with me." He reached inside his jacket pocket and set the client list on the desk. "I trust you'll relay the story to the CIA that you retrieved this from me before I got away."

I nodded once and stood up, picking up the client list. He backed away toward the door and put his hand on the doorknob. "I'll see you again soon, Mr. Hawke."

I turned on my earpiece to hear Sydney calling my name. "Justin! Report in!"

I pretended to sound out of breath. "I'm here, Sydney. I got the client list, but Sark got away."

"Thank God," she exhaled. "I assumed the worst. I'll see you at the rendezvous point."**  
**

*******

I spent the flight back to Los Angeles thinking about Sark and that kiss, and his offer. Well, in all honesty, I dismissed his offer, but kept it in the back of my mind. But that kiss…I loved it. I know I didn't love Sark like I love Vaughn, but I can't deny the fact that Sark is sexually attractive. Smiling to myself, I continued my daydream.

Arriving back at the CIA office, I sat at my desk and filed my report, forced to make up parts of the mission. I wondered a few times if I should tell Vaughn about Sark's offer, and use it to the CIA's advantage, making me a double agent. Then again, it might be much too soon for me to assume such a dangerous task. But…it might not be all that dangerous--if Sark likes me, he wouldn't kill me if he found out. Or would he?

I jumped when Vaughn came up from behind me. He laughed and sat next to me. "Did I scare you?"

"A little. Sorry, I was just out of it for a second."

He smiled and folded his arms. "You did a great job in London. You're doing great here."

"Thanks, Michael. Listen, I was wondering…when was the last time you went to a movie?"

He raised an eyebrow. "A movie?" He looked up as if he was thinking about it. "I'm not sure…not since a few years ago. Why?"

"Well, there's that new action movie that came out today, and since it's Friday, I was wondering if you wanted to catch it with me?"

He smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that. Uh, I'll pick you up if you want."

"All right, how's eight then?"

"That's fine. I'll see you then."

I smiled and watched him leave. I had a date with Michael Vaughn.

*******

I heard his car horn outside and knew he was here. Setting the house alarm, I grabbed cell phone and headed outside, locking the door behind me. I slid into the passenger seat of his dark blue 2007 Volkswagen Jetta. The radio played low music, an alternative band I was familiar with. "Hey," he smiled.

"Hey, so what show did you want to see?"

"I was thinking of the 8:30pm showing, then maybe we could grab something to eat later."

Wow. It really was a date. Well, not the way I was thinking it was. "That sounds good."

He smiled and backed out of the driveway, heading to the cinema. The movie finished about two hours later, and we decided on Chinese food. The restaurant was almost empty, apart from the three other couples there. We finished there and headed back to my house, getting there at around 11:15pm. I thanked him for the fun and was about to get out when I heard him speak in protest. "Wait."

"What?"

"Do you want a ride to work tomorrow?"

I smiled and laughed a little. "I'd like that."

He returned the smile. "All right, I'll see you around eight-thirty."

I got to the door and watched as he drove away. Heading inside, I deactivated the alarm and locked the door, leaning against the wall, my heart beating wildly. I quickly showered, brushed my teeth, and changed into pajamas before climbing into bed. I fell asleep quickly and once again dreamt about the man I loved.

*******

I finished my morning routine earlier than usual, leaving me twenty minutes before Michael got here. I was about to watch TV when the doorbell rang. Opening the door, I felt a huge smile go across my face. "Hey, you're early."

"Yeah," Michael smiled, "I thought you'd like to get something to eat before we go in."

A thought popped into my mind and I quickly put it into motion. "How about we eat here?"

He laughed, "I don't think we can order in breakfast."

"No," I laughed, "I mean, I can make something if you want."

He smiled, "Yeah, okay."

A few minutes after I started on the French toast, he came up behind me and offered to help. "Don't tell me you cook too," I laughed.

"I've been known to on occasion. It's one of the few things you didn't know about me."

I smiled and sat on the counter. "What are the other things?"

He paused and glanced at me before continuing. "You really want to know?"

I nodded. "If you want to tell me."

He nodded. "Okay. I've been married once to a psychopath, I'm bisexual, and I was once in love with Sydney Bristow."

My eyes widened, he noticed. During breakfast, he told me about his marriage with Lauren Reed and how he and Sydney used to love each other but thought it best they stayed friends. Those two details didn't concern me much, but what did was the fact that I had a chance with him. We were both bisexual, which he learned right after he told me the remaining things I didn't know.

"So now we know everything about each other," he smiled.

I couldn't take it anymore. "Not everything."

"What do you mean?"

"There's something you don't know about me."

He raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

I hesitated for a moment and put my fork down. I looked into his eyes, his into mine, and I told him. "I'm in love with you."

* * *

Chapter Two finished! I loved writing this more than Chapter One, I must admit. I hope you enjoyed it--please review and tell me what you think! Chapter Three is coming soon!


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Alias, nor am I affiliated with ABC or JJ Abrams in any way. If I did own the show, don't you think it'd still be on-the-air? Haha! But I do own the original characters featured in this story and they aren't to be used or mentioned elsewhere without my permission.

**Author's Note:** The story takes place in a Season 3 setting; the CIA office is the same as the one in S3, but with a Season 5 feel, if you know what I mean. Sloane is still buried in Rambaldi's tomb in Mongolia, Sydney and Vaughn never had an intimate relationship--they're just friends--and that's pretty much it. Rated T for violence and future mature themes. I'll change the rating to M should I see fit. It'd be much easier if I could just rate the chapters, but that might give away the story. Either way, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

3/

A look of confusion mixed with shock crossed Michael's face. For a moment, he didn't speak, he just looked at me, off to the side, and back to me again. I wondered if telling him was the best thing…maybe I shouldn't have said anything quite so soon. I waited a minute before finally saying something, since he didn't. "Michael?"

His eyes darted to mine and he swallowed hard. "I have to…I'l see you at work," he said, getting up and heading for the door.

"Michael, wait," I called after him. Following him to the door, I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "I'm sorry, I just--I wanted to be honest with you." Again, silence. I wasn't sure if he didn't know what to say or was angry. "Why aren't you saying anything?"

"I don't know what to say. I mean, how can you be in love with me? I didn't even know you were…you know."

"I'm bi, not gay. And I just love everything about you." He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I'm not asking you to feel the same way about me…but how do you feel about me?"

"I don't know, Justin. I mean, I didn't even think of you that way until now."

I raised an eyebrow at his words. "What?"

"I don't know exactly how I feel…but I do know that I feel a little something for you." Before I could say more, his cell phone rang. "We should go. We can talk more about it later."

He headed outside to his car, leaving me standing in the foyer wondering what I should do. I sighed and set the alarm before following him, hoping for the best later tonight.

*******

Michael dropped me off home and said he'd come by in a few hours, he just needed to take care of a few things first. I dropped onto the couch and was ready to pass out due to exhaustion. I looked at the phone and noticed I had a message from Sydney. Listening to it, I made a mental note to call her back. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, making me jump. I knew it wasn't Michael and I no one usually came here without calling first. I opened the door with caution, but exhaled when I realized no one was there. I waited a moment before closing the door and heading back to the living room.

I stopped short when I saw Sark sitting on the couch. Part of me wanted to grab the gun I kept under the bookshelf, exactly two feet away from me, and bring him into custody…but another part of me wanted to go over there and have him.

I swallowed hard when he smiled at me. "I trust you've considered my offer?" I didn't speak. "You're quite the silent fellow, aren't you?" He patted the seat next to him, gesturing for me to sit. I did so, but kept my guard up. He noticed. "You can lighten up, Mr. Hawke--I won't hurt you."

I did lighten up a little, my breathing becoming a bit more steady. "What do you want from me, Mr. Sark?"

"I want you, Mr. Hawke…in a few different ways, actually. In all honesty, I'd feel much more comfortable talking with you over a glass of wine, providing you have any."

"Brunelli di Montalcino, '03."

He smiled, "Perfect."

Grabbing the bottle from the back of the refrigerator and two glasses, I returned to my seat next to him and poured him a glass before myself. He touched his to mine and smiled. "Cheers."

I watched carefully as he took a sip, myself doing the same. I didn't much trust him, despite what he says. "So, you were saying?"

He put down his glass and adjusted his position to face me, his head resting in his hand, his arm propped up against the back of the couch. "As I told you the last time we met, I want you to come work for me. I think we'd make a great team."

"Why me?"

"Honestly, when I first heard that the CIA had a new agent, I wasn't at all reluctant on learning more about him and planning his death, but when I saw you…I knew you were one I couldn't harm."

"You fell in love with me," I nodded.

"Something like that. It was more of an infatuation at first--I actually considered turning CIA just to be around you more. I'm not a man to take no for an answer easily, Mr. Hawke."

"Call me Justin," I smiled.

He returned it and nodded. "Justin, then."

"I'm flattered, Mr. Sark, but I--"

"Call me Julian," he said, smiling a bit considering I told him the same thing.

I laughed and corrected myself. "Julian, then. I'm flattered, but you're asking me to act on a base of treason, something I cannot do."

"I really wish you'd consider that before giving me a final answer. I know you're aware of my standing--I was able to keep off the CIA radar for quite some time, and despite how much they looked for me, they never found me. They were too busy looking in all the wrong places, I never had to look over my shoulder. I can make that happen for you too."

"Julian, as much as I'd love to work with you, preferably on the side I'm more comfortable on, I don't think I can do what you're asking. Not to be rude, but despite the fact that you're undeniably a handsome, worthy man, there's not much I'm getting by switching sides."

"I understand. I've not given you much to go on. However, I'm wondering…how do you feel about me?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I don't know you all that much, but I have to admit, you're incredibly charming and attractive, but my current love interest is with Michael Vaughn, and--"

"Michael Vaughn?"

"You know him?"

"You're in love with Michael Vaughn?" he asked, almost as if he were disgusted.

"Should I not be?"

I sat and listened to his story on Michael, his side of the story regarding my love's marriage to Lauren Reed. Given the history, Michael wasn't on Sark's good side. "Justin, concerning yourself intimately with Michael Vaughn might not be the best move for you."

"Oh, so now you're a Vaughn expert?" I was furious hearing him talk so badly about the man I loved. Any thoughts and feelings I had to accepting Sark's offer quickly vanished from my mind.

He leaned across the couch, coming incredibly close. His warm hand brushed my cheek, and suddenly, those thoughts and feelings came right back. "I didn't mean to offend you, Justin. It's just that, given my past involving Michael, I can tell you that he will hurt you, in a way you wouldn't expect. I can't stand to see you get hurt."

I exhaled, surprised that Julian actually cared so much about me, considering we didn't know each other all that well. "Julian, if you and I were to become intimate with each other, it would be incredibly hard to maintain appearances at opposite sides of the law."

"All the more reason to come with me." I still didn't know my definite answer. I felt something strong for Julian, but what I felt for Michael was stronger. He could see my remaining reluctance. "It looks like you could use some reassurance."

Before I could speak, he straddled my waist and pulled me into a deep kiss. His hands went behind me and under my shirt, lifting it over my head. I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt him reach down to my belt. "Wait. The bedroom." He got up and I got off the couch, heading for the bedroom. "Bring the wine," I smiled.

When he entered my bedroom with the bottle and glasses, I closed the door behind us and sat on the bed as he set the drink on the nightstand. He once again pulled me into a kiss, this one more passionate than the last. I kicked my shoes off and undressed to my boxers. Setting my cell phone on the nightstand, I watched as Julian undressed.

He pulled off his jacket and shirt, revealing the sexy toned chest I imagined. I stared at his waist, mesmerized by the v-lines I had a thing for. He stripped to his black silk boxers and climbed on top of me, kissing me again. I ran my fingers through his hair and moved a little when I felt him reach under me to pull the sheets down.

I pulled them over us and squeezed his butt as he kissed me harder. Suddenly, my cell phone rang, and I went to grab it, but he pulled my arm back. "Ignore it."

"No, I could be important."

He sighed and let me answer it. "It's Vaughn." I saw his mildly angry expression. "Hello?"

"Justin, it's me. Listen, something's come up at the office, so would you mind if we talked about it tomorrow?"

"No, not at all. See you then." I put the phone back on the nightstand and smiled when Julian's expression changed. "Are you still in the mood?"

"Please tell me that was a joke," he laughed.

I smiled and moaned when he started kissing me again.

*******

I woke up the next morning in his arms, my head on his chest, the bed sheets up to our waists. He was already awake as I could tell. "Good morning," he smiled.

"Good morning."

He leaned down and kissed me, rubbing my arm. "How do you feel?"

I groaned a little after moving. "Sore."

"I did warn you." I laughed and hugged him, holding him tight. "I love you, Justin."

His words caught me off guard. I didn't know what to say. I know I love him, but I love Michael too. I just swallowed hard and looked up at him. "I love you too."

He pulled me into a kiss, holding me tight around the waist. I wasn't entirely sure what was going through my mind, but I knew I wouldn't spend the entire day thinking about it. He climbed out of bed and crossed the room to the bathroom. "I'll be in the shower if you need me."

I smiled and tried to fall back asleep after I heard the water run. No good. I decided to surprise him, so I quietly opened the door and stepped into the shower with him. He smiled and kissed me before continuing to shampoo his hair.

After we finished, we got dressed and I offered to make him something for breakfast, but he said he'd grab something later. "I've got a flight to London in a few hours," he said, fixing his shirt.

"When will I see you again?"

He paused for a second and smiled at me. "Why, the minute I get back if you're available." I smiled and drew circles on the table with my finger. He could tell I was concerned about his offer. He sat next to me and pulled himself close, putting his hand on mine. "Listen, I know you're reluctant about my offer and if you really don't think you can, I understand."

I sighed, "Julian, why don't you just come work for the CIA. Given your history, I'm sure they could grant a pardon or something."

He shook his head. "I don't know. The pay is much better on my end, and…I like to come out on the winning end."

"Julian, both of us know damn well that evil never prospers. You of all people should know that given your history with the CIA." He was getting mad. I knew it. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lecture you, but I know you want us to be together, and if you transfer sides, we can more easily."

He remained quiet for a little while. When I was about to speak, he said, "All right, I'll think about it. I should go, but I'll see you soon." He leaned in and kissed me before running his hand through my hair on his way to the door.

I watched him and smiled when he winked at me before leaving. I had a strong feeling that he wouldn't accept my offer…I just knew it.

*******

I arrived at Sydney's house half an hour or so after Julian left. She greeted me with a hug and invited me in. She went to her bedroom to collect her things as I hung out in the kitchen. I stopped short however, when Will Tippin was sitting at the kitchen island. He turned and saw me, smiling awkwardly. "Will…hi."

"Hi Justin. How've you been?"

"Good, thanks. You?" I asked, sitting next to him.

He spun his glass of orange juice around and sighed. "I've been better. It's just been rough at the office lately."

I nodded. I missed him so much--we haven't spoken with each other since last summer. Will was interested in me, a lot I might add. I was interested in someone else at the time, and I unintentionally broke his heart. I don't think I can ever forgive myself for that since we were such good friends. I just wish we could go back to that. I admit, Will is a great guy--he's funny, he's handsome, he's romantic--and he still likes me…scratch that, loves me.

But I'm in between Sark and Vaughn right now, and getting involved with Will would just complicate things. I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "Will, you know I love you, and you know I'm incredibly sorry for what happened."

"I know, but--"

"But," I interrupted, "Don't you want us to go back to the way we were before?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Justin, I still love you. I don't think I can…it's been too long."

"Can't we just…try?"

He shrugged his shoulders again. "I don't know. I've been thinking about you, what happened, for a long time."

I nodded but before I could speak, Sydney returned with her stuff. "Ready?"

"Yeah." I turned to Will and smiled at him, "We'll talk more about this later."

He smiled a little and I patted his shoulder before heading out the door with Sydney following behind.

*******

After work, I headed home and went to deactivate the alarm, but realized it was already down. I raised an eyebrow and removed the handgun from my messenger bag, dropping it to the hardwood floor of the foyer.

I carefully checked each room and gave up when I reached my bedroom. Opening the door, I jumped when I saw Julian lying on the bed, his arms behind his head, smiling at me. "How was work?"

I lowered the gun and exhaled. "All right. How was your trip?"

He climbed off the bed and was in front of me almost instantly. He kissed me hard, pressing me against the wall. "I missed you," he whispered.

"I missed you too."

He retrieved my bag from the foyer for me and dropped it on the bed. I unpacked everything and kicked my shoes off before lying on the bed with him. He put his arm around me and smiled. "I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"I thought about your offer and…I accept. I'll go to the CIA and offer my allegiance to them."

I smiled wide and kissed him. "You're serious?"

"Yes. I'll go first thing tomorrow morning. But until then…" he whispered something in my ear, making me laugh and run to lock the front door before heading back to the bedroom, closing the door behind me.

* * *

Chapter Three finished! I hope you enjoyed it--please tell me what you thought by leaving a review. Chapter Four is on it's way!


End file.
